24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 8:00pm-9:00pm
| code = 5AFF14 | story = Sam Montgomery | teleplay = Howard Gordon & Evan Katz | director = Brad Turner}} CTU investigates a new lead on Bierko, but finds resistance from a German intelligence officer. Martha Logan is skeptical of the administration's move for a curfew. New Homeland Security officials attempt to change operating protocol involving Chloe O'Brian and Bill Buchanan. Meanwhile, Wayne Palmer has some information he has to get to Aaron Pierce that someone doesn't want getting out. Episode guide * talks to Collette about the schematics he needs. * The nerve gas attack on CTU. * tells Lynn he's the only one who can reach the computer upstairs and release the oxygen to absorb the gas. After succeeding in doing this, Lynn dies from exposure to the nerve gas. * Martha Logan tells Charles she will not let Hal Gardner use him for his own agenda. * has a gun in Medical and is about to kill Christopher Henderson when Jack convinces him they need Henderson to talk. After Henderson fails to talk, Tony takes over. Henderson suddenly wakes up from the coma and stabs Tony. Henderson escapes as Jack comes in and sees Tony on the ground. Jack holds Tony in his arms and cries... Charles Logan addresses the nation and starts a curfew.]] At CTU a sheet is placed over Tony Almeida as Jack Bauer looks on. Audrey Raines says that Chloe O'Brian has found a link to Vladimir Bierko: Collette Stenger from Henderson's files. Bauer calls up Curtis Manning and asks him when a team can be ready, Manning says the team is already prepared to go. President Charles Logan and Hal Gardner are going over final preparations for Logan's address to the nation. Martha Logan comes in and asks to speak with Logan. Gardner glares at Mike Novick but allows Martha to talk to Charles and tries one last time to stop the conference. She tells Logan there will be fall out and thinks Gardner will be going after the nomination. Logan says it's the best thing to do. Logan walks out before the cameras and addresses the nation—and says that he is installing a curfew that starts immediately, and that it will be enforced by the military. Karen Hayes and Miles Papazian arrive at CTU and let Bill Buchanan know that they will be assessing the situation to see what Buchanan needs. Buchanan says it is unnecessary, and that all he needs is bodies, but Hayes says that she is working on order from the White House. Meanwhile, Miles takes Chloe O'Brian's keycard, despite her protests. Martha, Charles, Mike and Gardner are watching the television in a room. Martha gets frustrated and leaves to smoke, making a comment to Aaron Pierce as she leaves. Pierce's cell phone rings. It's Wayne Palmer, who wants to talk with Aaron alone. Aaron doesn't know if he can, but Wayne says that he needs to talk to him in an hour. Pierce agrees. Logan is already upset from the fallout on television—one station saying it's illegal. This concerns Logan, but Gardner assures him that the White House lawyers are already working on it. Collette Stenger is getting dressed in front of Theo Stoller in their hotel room. When he asks her about her secretive work and her high income, she becomes defensive. He distracts her with news from Maria about a great real estate opportunity in Positano. Collette says she will call Maria later, and reminds him to meet her at the airport in 45 minutes. Theo says okay, and she leaves. Outside the room, she calls Vladimir Bierko and summarizes their deal. Bierko confirms it. Speaking with Mikhail, Bierko plans to use Stenger's information to stage an attack at a distribution center which will kill 200,000 people. reveals his identity.]] Buchanan finds bureaucratic protocols from the Department of Homeland Security actions that irritate him, and he approaches Hayes. Hayes is forced to admit that DHS is preparing to take control of CTU. Buchanan lies to Audrey about Karen's intentions and orders. Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning show up at the hotel and storm Collette's hotel room. They find nothing, and Jack thinks she has gone to the roof. While up there, Theo pulls a gun on Manning. Bauer walks in, and says they are government agents. Stoller says he's a German agent. Jack calls Chloe and ask her to search the SA list for a Theo Stoller, and she is able to confirm this. Theo tells Jack to get out now or his cover will be blown, but Jack instead asks Stoller to give up Stenger, who is their only lead to Vladimir Bierko. Theo refuses, saying that Collette is linked to numerous clients in dozens of countries. Jack confronts Stoller by saying hundreds of thousands of lives are at stake if they don't find Bierko in time, but Stoller responds that he also has German lives on his hand and asks Bauer what will he do if he is in his position. Angrily, Jack replies "You better ask yourself what you would do in mine", and takes Stoller off the roof with Curtis. Collette shows up at Bierko's safe house, and is searched. Jack tries to make a deal with Stoller, but his Government won't give up his undercover operation. Jack Bauer gets Theo alone and offers him the WET list. He then has Chloe distract Miles and download the WET list from the NSA. She uploads it to Jack's palm unit, and Jack lets Theo look at it. He agrees, and Jack wants to hold onto the card. Collette hands Bierko the card, and when she is paid, she gives them the information. She leaves with the money as Bierko orders his men to torch the place. is back.]]Hal Gardner convinces a hesitant governor of California to support the military curfew over the phone with. He is then approached by Agent Peter, who informs him that Wayne Palmer has shown up at a roadblock and wants access to the Presidential retreat. Wayne is patiently waiting, but seems to be getting irritated with the protocol. Gardner finally sends down the order to let him pass to Captain Riggs. Jack is in the backseat of Theo's car. They discuss things. Chloe is called into the meeting room. Miles, Karen, and Bill are all upset with Chloe because she downloaded something from the NSA. They are even more surprised when she tells them it was the WET list she downloaded. As they are waiting Jack's cell phone rings. Theo insists it be put on speakerphone. Karen Hayes is mad as hell, but Jack has forced her hand, and is willing to give up the WET list, but makes it clear Bauer will get the backlash for it. Collette pulls herself up, and Theo goes to great her. Bauer confirms her identity, and then the team moves in. Jack appears and points his weapon at her, he yells her to surrender. She pulls at Theo and says to get in the car now, but he holds her firm. He walks away from her before she looks at him, and asks Theo who he truly was. Theo drives off, but Collette gives him a hurt look before he does. Jack tells them to arrest her, and she refuses to cooperate. 's PDA blows up.]] As Theo drives away, he makes a call to his German intelligence contact. Theo tells the man that Heinrich, their superior, is about to receive something he's wanted for a long time (the WET List). Suddenly, the chip explodes, and the WET list is gone. Bauer calls up and apologizes, but Stoller is furious at the betrayal. Collette wants immunity and to be exported to another location in order to give up her source. Jack has to go through CTU to get the Presidential order. Karen Hayes agrees to do it, but is not happy about having to do it. Jack notifies Karen that he programmed the WET list to self-destruct. Wayne Palmer is driving into the retreat when suddenly a black van shows up behind him. Wayne tries to outrun it in his Lexus, but the van pulls alongside. The sliding door opens, and someone shoots out the Lexus' left front tire. Palmer's car falls down a ditch, and the van stops. Palmer is alive, and climbs out of the car. He runs into a tunnel as he is being chased by a mercenary accompanied by four armed men in masks. is revealed by Collette Stenger to be a mole.]] Split screen: Karen Hayes and Miles are looking around CTU getting settled while Bill is worried. Charles Logan is in deep thought as he's in the briefing room organizing the national guards for the curfew. Aaron is waiting for Palmer to arrive. Bierko is on a bus heading to his next destination. Theo drives away upset. Collette gets the notice of her pardon from her lawyer Hervé, and finally begins to speak. She reveals the address 12451 Saticoy Boulevard, and when prompted on who sold her the files, claims it was Audrey Raines. Jack grabs her by the throat and says that's not possible. Collette says that it's true. '' Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: Ms. Hayes, that is not a threat—that's a fact. * Jack Bauer: I am not for sale! * Collette Stenger: Everyone has a price. * Jack Bauer: Who was your contact? What was his name? * Collette Stenger: Her name… Audrey Raines. * Jack Bauer: (Slams her against the wall) If you are lying to me, I will make this the worst day of your life! * Collette Stenger: She sold me the schematics, Mr. Bauer. I guess she had a price. * Theo Stoller: I'm here by permission of your government; you can't touch me. * Jack Bauer: Right, we'll see about that! * Miles Papazian: Chloe O'Brian? * Chloe O'Brian: Who are you? * Miles Papazian: Homeland Security. * Chloe O'Brian: I asked your name, not who you work for. * Jack Bauer: Theo, it's Jack. I'm sorry. * Theo Stoller: We had a deal. * Jack Bauer: When this is all over I promise you I will help you rebuild your investigation. I give you my word. * Theo Stoller: I had your word; now I know what it's worth. Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Henry Ian Cusick as Theo Stoller * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Stana Katic as Collette Stenger * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Yorgo Constantine as Mikhail Co-starring * Anita Finlay as Aide Wendy Brown * John Griffin as Agent Peter * Tim Talman as Captain Riggs Uncredited * Christopher Amitrano as Brennan * Jalil Jay Lynch as Wayne Palmer (stunt double driver) * Pete Walsh as Witt Production staff Background information and notes * This episode settled fan debate caused by "Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm" on whether or not Tony Almeida died at the end of that episode (until Day 7 first aired exactly 2 years, 10 months and 1 day later). * During President Logan's address, a woman in the press is seen holding a micro cassette recorder. Upon closer inspection you will notice there is no cassette in the recorder. * The scene where Wayne Palmer is attacked is a mirror of the scene in The Game where Chase Edmunds is attacked by Joseph Sin-Chung. See also *8:00pm-9:00pm (disambiguation) Day 514 514